Probability of the Familiars
by Warriorcatv2
Summary: The chant that Louise uses to summon a familiar in one line says "My servant who lives somewhere in the universe". So why did she summon a boring old human when surely their are many more possibility's. A collection of one shots that may be expanded upon about Louise summoning a mixture of different familiars . Heavily inspired by The Familiars of Zero by Corvus no Genmu.
1. Familiar Ethereal

The ethereal's were not pleased. The newest race had so much potential; they could have been the solution to the gene problem, they could have been the last key piece in the puzzle to finally being able to stand definite against 'Them'. But they were too strong, they progressed much faster and quicker than expected and now we got to watch as all we built collapsed around us. The psionic network was broadcasting the last screams of our troops and my brothers taunting me with the fact I knew I would be next.

" _I beg of you…"_

A new voice. Not one of ours.

" _My servant who lives somewhere in the universe"_

It was odd in all our discoveries throughout the universe this green oval was an anomaly.

" _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

Odd, a human praising us. Perhaps a remnant of EXALT attempting to inform us that they will continue our work.

" _I desire and here and plead from my heart!"_

It appears a very devout member of EXALT at that.

" _Answer to my guidance!"_

Perhaps I could still aid them and influence the world from the shadows.

As sad as it was Louise had prepared for the explosion that always accompanied her failed spell casting. It had reached the point that, if she were somehow able to cast a spell normally without an explosion she would be concerned. The cloud of smoke from this explosion was much larger than normal which was most likely because this was a summoning spell and thus used much more willpower than a simply levitation or transfiguration spell but still…

When the smoke cleared at long last, Louise was slightly disturbed by the creature before her. Standing over her was a odd gangling figure in a long red clock and strange helmet. Although Louise couldn't see it she could feel the creature's gaze piercing her as though measuring her worth and it unsettled her. What was even stranger was that all the other students familiars became very agitated; the smaller familiars attempted to hide in their masters clocks or sleeves, while the larger ones all tensed as if ready for a fight

Even Kirche was unable to insult Louise's familiar as it was to unusual to even think of a fitting insult for. For all Kirche new it could be a long lost powerful species or maybe it was just a deformed commoner. Only time would tell.

Professor Colbert was unsure how to judge this new creature as he had a great respect for all magical creatures but none of his research into them had he ever seen something like this. He glanced at Louise with a hint confusion in his eyes. This was the student infamously named Zero by her classmates for her explosive spell casting.

' _No elemental affinity… at least not of the main four and that left… but was it possible?'_ Snapping out of his thought he cleared his throat and gestured to the gangling figure. "Please finish the contract, Miss Vallière."

Louise stared up at the tall figure in front of her and braced herself to finish the contract. She glanced up at the helmeted head and gestured for it to lower it's head. It did so and lowered itself to her level. She then gestured for it to remove it's helmet but it seemed hesitant to do so but eventually it began to do so which is when Louise noticed it grey skin on it's arms but that paled in comparison to what was underneath it's helmet. It's head was grey and misshapen while it's eyes had a constant purplish color to them.

Gulping, Louise waved her wand and began chanting. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." Finished with the chant, she seemed satisfied that the magic was working because of the lack of explosions and reached forward and tapped the creatures forehead with her wand and quickly leaned in and kissed it on it's forehead

Quickly Louise leaned back in surprise as the creature stumbled back from her, it's cloak fluttering in the air. It annoyed her as she could not tell if it was from disgust or surprise. Slightly comical really.

But something was wrong.

Runes started to trace themselves into the creature's forehead, burning brightly on it's grey skin. A purple energy began swirling around the creature as the creature began to to wraith in pain, it's clock flowing wildly and revealing the two sets of arms that it possessed until the purple energy blocked the creature from view.

And still it did not scream.

The energy suddenly stopped swirling and exploded outward, knocking the closest students of their feet and Louise was able to see her familiar again.

Something about her familiar seemed different, the cold piercing gaze that she once felt was no longer there, but had been replaced by a more warm and understanding one. It also looked healthier as it appeared less gangly and is skin less discolored although still grey.

Professor Colbert walked forward and took note of the runes on the creatures forehead

Not bothering to hide the smile on her face at having summoned a unique, possible undocumented familiar and the looks on the faces of the other students, Louise gestured towards the creature. "Come, familiar. Let's see about getting you a place to sleep for the night."

The atmosphere was strange on this uncharted plant for certain. The amount of ambient psionic energy in the background was unprecedented to everywhere they had ever been including earth and the other humans that had beaten them. After arriving in the courtyard surrounded by humans his gaze had been immediately to the small human female in front of him. She had so much psionic potential that it rivaled 'Them' if not surpassed them. When she had gestured for him to kneel to her level he had done so as it was the only way things were going to progress with these new humans. When she gestured for him to take of his helmet he had hesitated but decided to do so as he wanted to pursue a new avenue that was rarely taken. Diplomacy. What surprised him was when she tapped him and then what the humans called kissed him.

The intense burning sensation that followed disrupted his psionics completely resulting in the maelstrom but after it had passed he realized that all of the symptoms of atrophy caused by their genetics was gone. What they had been fighting centuries for had just happened to him. He was happy, or at least as happy as an ethereal could feel. Then there were the markings. They gave him the ability to understand their language but also increased his psychic mastery to a higher level than previously thought possible meaning he could use his powers more frequently without tiring. He decided that it was best to hide his sentience from them for now. Let them underestimate him for it would work in his favor and give him time to observe them giving him time to plan his next move.


	2. Zero's Blood

**A/N- First off thanks to the two people who have decided to follow me. Kind of slapped me in the face to see two people are already interested enough in this story to follow it. Thanks you guys/gals. Anyway here's the next idea of mine. Enjoy... I hope**

* * *

As sad as it was Louise had prepared for the explosion that always accompanied her failed spell casting. It had reached the point that, if she were somehow able to cast a spell normally without an explosion she would be concerned. The cloud of smoke from this explosion was much larger than normal which was most likely because this was a summoning spell and thus used much more willpower than a simply levitation or transfiguration spell but still… When the smoke finally cleared, Louise felt a pit of dread open deep in her stomach at the sight of her newly summoned familiar.

It was far from her fantasy of dragons, griffins and manticores as it could possibly be for it was something she had thought impossible! She had summoned not a beast but something worse.

Louise the Zero had summoned a _human_ … worse than that, she had summoned a _commoner_.

At least she concluded he was a commoner for while his was wearing robes that one might expect to find on a noble they were incredibly well wore and dirtied. Overall the attire was more fitting of a street urchin.

Kirche could barely stand with the amount she was laughing as she openly insulted Louise's familiar. "This makes what you said last night even better! Only you would summon a street urchin, Louise!"

Louise turned her glare at Kirche and opened her mouth to start a long lecture but was interrupted.

"That is enough Miss Zerbest." Colbert reprimanded his tone strict and unforgiving Professor Colbert was unsure how to judge this new development as he had a great respect for all magical creatures but none of his research into them had he ever heard of something like this. He glanced at Louise with a hint confusion in his eyes. This was the student infamously named Zero by her classmates for her explosive spell casting.

' _No elemental affinity… at least not of the main four and that left… but was it possible?'_ Snapping out of his thought he cleared his throat and gestured to the boy. "Please finish the contract, Miss Vallière."

Louise looked like she'd rather protest but she decided against it and walked foward to finish the contract with her familiar. She motioned for him to kneel which he did at which point Louise took better notice of his features. Black cropped hair and dark blue eyes and a face that looked no older than sixteen.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." Finished with the chant, she seemed satisfied that the magic was working because of the lack of explosions and reached forward and tapped the commoners forehead with her wand and quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Louise leaned back in surprise as the commoner stumbled back from her, a slight red tinge on his cheeks . It annoyed her as she could not tell if it was from disgust or surprise. Slightly comical really.

But something was wrong.

His eyes widened before an ethereal green energy began to swirl around him and then focus on his left hand which he began clutching at in obvious pain. But suddenly as it started it stopped the green energy being absorbed into his left hand leaving behind no trace it had actually been there before the man fainted.

(POV Change- Lucas)

Lucas awoke in a bed. That was the first thing that surprised him. Last he remembered he was being hunted through the woods by a group of templar's that had the misfortune for him at least of recognizing that he was an apostate. Going to Haven had seemed like such a good idea at the time too since the influence of the chantry was much more limited due to their practicing of old traditions over those of the chantry.

"Ah good you're awake familiar."

He scanned the room looking for the speaker which appeared to be a small girl with vibrant pink hair and fine clothing. Then it all flew back to him; the odd green oval, landing in the courtyard, being kissed by the girl he was currently looking at.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" He asked thinking he may as well get the two biggest questions answers immediately

"You are in the Tristanian Academy of Magic and to answer your second question I _summoned you here,_ " she said straining the last part of her answer.

' _Academy of magic but they don't appear to be part of the chantry otherwise I'd be dead already'_ he thought to himself.

"And what is the job of a familiar?"

"The job of a familiar is to protect and serve their master although being a commoner you will only be useful for the second part" she said. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière but I expect you to call me master".

He was confused ' _Tristain? familiar?'_. An uncharted region perhaps. This was getting more and more interesting. "What do you mean when you call me a commoner?"

Louise looked at me as they I was insane. "A commoner is a person who cannot perform magic while all those who can like myself our nobles." she finished before adding "I want these washed and ready by tomorrow morning familiar" as she through several articles of clothing at him.

' _So they believe I am a regular commoner from their land'_ he thought. This could be very helpful as they would underestimate him

"Of course master." he responded as he left the room.

One of the first things he did was check his robes for the danish dagger he had acquired in his travels and was relieved to feel it tuck safely away in his robes. It had cost him quite a bit of silver to buy it from that trader and he would have hated to lose it.

Now his next matter he had to attend to was were to wash his master's clothing. He came to the conclusions it would be best to find some of the staff that worked here and ask them as they might be able to also give him more information on the academy he was in and the land surrounding it.

As he was wandering the corridors looking for who he needed he heard a boy and girl as he passed and caught a glimpse of what was happening. The boy had blond hair and appeared to be wearing the same type cloths as his master, but the girl was wearing a brown clock instead. It reminded him of the chantry sisters in training at the circle tower and the way an odd young mage would try to court one of them. Still it was not his place to get involved so he swiftly left.

Half an hour later of wandering and getting nowhere he was about to make a turn down another corridor when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned to face them. It was a girl wearing some sort of outfit or uniform.

"Um excuse me sir, but are you looking for something?" She asked, timidly.

"Actually I am looking for someplace to wash my masters cloths, would you know were by any chance?."

She immediately became less tense after he said that. "Oh your Lady Louise's familiar aren't you," She said "You're the talk of all the staff here at the Academy, a human being summed as a familiar is unheard of." She added

"Yes that is me," he said "My names Lucas, may I ask what yours is?"

"My name is Siesta and i'm a maid for the academy," she said "Would you like me to take those clothes for you?"

"If you can take me to where I would wash them that would be great Siesta, I can do the rest," he said ' _and get some information he thought to himself'_

Well here he was at the courtyard at the opposite end of which stood the student from last night whose name he'd learned was Guiche. Apparently he was two timing and the maid from last night Siesta just happened to be the closest and easiest target. Well Lucas stepped in because it only seemed right to return the help she had given him last night. And before you know it he was challenged to a duel, accepted it and here he was.

"I applaud you for not running away commoner." Guiche taunted.

"Well to run away would mean I fear something which I most definitely not at this time" Lucas responded in kind.

"Well we'll see about that" Guchie said while waving a rose from which one petal fell from and where it landed sprouted a golem.

' _Interesting'_ Lucas thought to himself while drawing his danish dagger from his robes ' _but I think it's time I reveal my true powers'_ . And with that in mind he stabbed the dagger downwards into his hand.

To everyone watching including Louise and Siesta they thought that he had gone mad, until they started to see the blood start to swirl around his arm before shooting out and impaling the advancing bronze golem through the chest causing it to crumble. This needless to say shocked all observers there. The commoner that Zero had summoned appeared to be a mage of some kind.

This time Guchie didn't even bother with taunts as it was clear that his opponent was much more dangerous than once thought and summoned six more golems. Lucas responded by running forward and sending out two more spikes of blood both of which accurately impaled their targets before the remaining four surrounded him. Lucas then appeared to gather a large amount of blood around himself before it exploded outwards destroying the remaining golems. After this Lucas while looking very pale was smiling at Guchie. "So you going to yield or do I have to start using you blood as well?" Almost immediately after this statement Guchie got down on one knee and stated "I yield to you." At this Lucas turned on his heel and began walking towards the corridor leading back to the main hall. He made it about halfway before Louise caught up and stopped him. "Lucas what are you?" She asked. At this he grinned and responded "i'm a blood mage and if you want I can make you one too."

Louise stayed standing their for several moments before saying "let's head back to my room Lucas, we'll discuss this their." And with that she began walking back to her room. Lucas followed grinning to himself. ' _This could be very eventful after all'_ he thought to himself.


End file.
